1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium recording/reproducing method and a recording medium recording/reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording medium recording/reproducing method and a recording medium recording/reproducing apparatus using holography.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the recent development of technology, high capacity and high density recording media are being developed and introduced. Recording media may include CDs (Compact Discs) and DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs). Moreover, BDs (Blu-ray disc), the next generation recording media providing an outstandingly increased recording capacity, and recording media using holography are now being introduced. In case of the recording medium using holography, data may be overlapped and recorded in the recording medium by using the diffraction and interference of light (or light rays), thereby being capable of increasing the recording capacity to an outstanding size. Conversely, when recovering or playing-back (or reproducing) data, a method and device for accurately detecting data movement or distortion and compensating the detected data movement or distortion is more imperatively required.